


Dissent

by yeahitshowed



Category: Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Missing Scene, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahitshowed/pseuds/yeahitshowed
Summary: "She's going to try to get into our heads. But don't let her. Don't talk to her. Don't listen to her." 
What exactly did the Dean say to get under LaFontaine's skin?





	

“She’s the biggest thing in your world, hm?”

LaFontaine’s hand twitched toward the headphones Carmilla had left on the table. Put on the headphones, LaF. For the love of the great and powerful Buffy Summers, put on the headphones.

Behind them, the Dean laughed. “I know you’re listening, sweetheart,” she said. “You’re about as tense as a cadaver.”

“Shut up,” LaF muttered.

“Here’s what I don’t understand,” the Dean said conversationally. “If little miss Lola really means that much to you, how could you not notice when I started hitching a ride in her brain? I mean, I wasn’t obvious, but I wasn’t exactly hiding.” 

No response.

The Dean continued: “To be fair, _she_ didn’t understand what was happening, either. She was so frightened, poor dolt. All she wanted was someone to tell her everything was going to be okay.”

“This isn’t gonna work, got it?” LaF snapped. “You’re staying in your circle until your godly timeout is over.”

“You misunderstand me, dear! I just want to have a chat about our friend Lola. See, Lola and I have gotten very close, as of late. She tells me everything. Even if she doesn’t want to.” There was another low, languid laugh. 

“Laura,” LaF shouted over their shoulder. “You up for starting your shift early?”

“I’m sure Laura is preoccupied with my Mircalla,” the Dean said. “She usually is, right? Not much time for poor Lola.” 

“Laura?” LaF called again. 

“Why don’t you put on your music?” the Dean suggested. “Wouldn’t that make things easier for you? …But you’re not going to, are you. No, you _want_ to listen to me. Because I have her voice.”

LaF pressed their head against the desk. For once, they were really craving some grade-A normality, complete with a refreshing lack of monsters, magic, and best-friend possession. “No one in the history of the world has ever wanted to listen to you.”

“But you do. You miss her. It’s sweet. Reminds me of how Mircalla used to get after she lost one of her playthings.”

LaF made the mistake of swiveling in their chair; the Dean stared them down with Perry’s eyes. 

“Talk to me, honey,” the Dean purred. “I know you want to. What do you miss about her?” 

“Everything,” LaF heard themself say automatically.

“Of course you do. Poor thing.” The Dean took a step closer to the magical boundary blocking her in. “She misses you too.”

“She —?”

“You know, under certain circumstances, I might be able to schedule a reunion. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

“I, uh —”

“As far as vessels go, your friend isn’t the strongest,” the Dean said. “I could easily trade her in for a better model. But that would require your assistance.”

“No way,” LaF cut in. “I’m not letting you out.”

“Don’t think of it like that,” the Dean sighed. “Think of it like — an exchange of services. You help me with this pesky circle, I give you the girl. And I can promise you, this will be your last chance to get her back in one piece.”

LaF swallowed. It wasn’t an option — of course it wasn’t an option — and yet — 

The Dean rolled her eyes. “Would it sound better coming from her?” she asked; adopting Perry’s mannerisms, she modulated her voice up to a near-approximation of Perry’s and said, “LaFontaine, please, you need to help me!”

“Don’t,” LaF croaked. At the sound of Perry’s voice, their stomach dropped and their heart jumped all at once. 

“I’m so frightened!” the Dean took another step forward, now at the very edge of her makeshift prison. “You said you were sorry, now prove it! Get me out of here!” 

“That’s enough,” Carmilla snarled from the doorway. She stalked over to LaF, grabbing their arm. “If you’re going to be a pest, mother, at least be one quietly.”

The Dean pressed herself as close as she could against the edge of the circle and the air crackled red. “LaFontaine,” she repeated. “I thought you were sorry.”

“Don’t listen,” Carmilla said, pulling LaF across the room. “Go. Get some rest. I’ll deal with her.”

“I thought I could handle it,” LaF choked out. “I’m — I’m sorry —”

“Hey.” Carmilla clapped a hand on their back. “It’s not the end of the world.”

Except, LaF thought as they slunk back to their room, it kind of was. 


End file.
